The Maelstrom and the Swamp Witch Host
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto is sent to the Swamplands by Seraphim to battle against Werbellia the Swamp Witch and her forces. Once he defeats them, he learns Werbellia's tragic secret related to the Swamp Witch and must heal her mental scars. NarutoxWerbellia. For 4th Naruto/Queen's Blade anniversary. For Sketchfan, Pyromania101, and Miledman2. Contains Spoilers on Swamp Witch. Please R&R.
We return to the _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series to celebrate its fourth anniversary with the 25th entry and this story is the long awaited Naruto/Werbellia the Swamp Witch story. Though the camp ( _ **Sketchfan**_ and _**Pyromania101**_ ) and I spent ages on trying to think of a strong plotline, _**Miledman2**_ saved the day by suggesting the story you are about to read.

As tradition for each _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ anniversary story, this story is dedicated to _**Sketchfan**_ and _**Pyromania101**_ for their help in this series dating back to the original story. That being said, be sure to give _**Miledman2**_ a round of applause for his help in this story and this may be my most-actioned packed story to date as Naruto will tangle with not just the Swamp Witch but her minions; Airi, Melona once again returns as Naruto's enemy for the final time in the one-on-one pairings of the _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series (more on that later), Menace who we haven't seen in my stories in some time, Liliana the pirate, Mime and Meena the maids, and finally, the Great Snake Demon.

When I was first asked when to write this tale, some requested to see this story months ago but the tiebreaker was _**Sketchfan**_ and fittingly so as anything with 25 is a great number to celebrate any anniversary with. Now then, time to read and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade.**_

 **Notes:** The beginning of this story takes a few months after the Shinobi War World.

* * *

 **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

 _*_ _ **Angel of the Morning**_ _by_ _ **Juice Newton**_ _plays*_

Naruto prepared to go to lunch at IchiRaku's and headed to the door before hearing a telepathic fluttering sound crossed with a church organ note playing in his head. Knowing this was Seraphim contacting him, he walked over to the couch and sat down before using his Outer Path technique to send his psyche to the afterlife.

"What's up, Granny Seraphim?" Naruto asked as he approached his angelic ancestor.

"Naruto-kun, there's an issue with the Swamp Witch and you may be the only one who can stop her." Seraphim said.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"The Swamp Witch's powers have fully regenerated and we have Intel from Nanael that she's mobilizing all her forces to terrorize the lands." Seraphim said.

"You want me to stop her and her cronies from attacking the lands, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct, Naruto-kun, and every day that goes by, her strength grows." Seraphim said.

"Do you know any of her weaknesses?" Naruto asked.

"No angel knows of her weakness but Lady Kaguya might." Seraphim said before said Rabbit Goddess materialized nearby.

"That's correct." Kaguya said and Seraphim began to nervously sweat at the elder woman.

"Lady Kaguya…" Seraphim said with fear making her voice shrill and Naruto noticed her shivering.

"What's wrong, Granny Seraphim?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun. Lady Kaguya will provide you with all you need to know about the Swamp Witch. I wish you the best of luck." Seraphim quickly answered.

"Seraphim, please…" Kaguya gently said while holding out her hands to Seraphim's and the Head Angel flapped her wings before she hurriedly flew away. Naruto scratched his head in confusion since that was the only time he had seen her so frightened and Kaguya sadly looked after her before sighing.

"What was that all about? Why is Granny Seraphim so scared of you?" Naruto asked and Kaguya remained silent for a while.

"That's a story for another time but more importantly, if the Swamp Witch truly has her full strength back, then we haven't a moment to lose." Kaguya said.

"I heard the Swamp Witch is bad news but is she that big a threat?" Naruto asked.

"You have no idea. I dare say that in comparison to her, Madara was a saint." Kaguya said and Naruto thought it over before fully agreeing to go after the Swamp Witch. He undid the Outer Path jutsu and after telling Kakashi where he'd be going, he gathered all the necessary items for his mission.

 _Elsewhere_

In the Swamplands, multiple skeleton soldiers gathered in front of a massive castle surrounded by Mammatus clouds and within it was a 5'7 demonic woman with dark violet hair and pink eyes. She wore a black, purple, and red dress with a small black bra underneath with a crest of located directly under her breasts centered that had a green gem along with a black and red bat themed garter and a black spider-designed crotch-piece.

She had black gloves with red finger tips and high boots with flame like patterns around the ankles, her outfit has several gold bands attached to it as well, one on each arm, one on each upper thigh, and one around her forehead.

She wore a small crown that holds her hair in a ponytail, the crown also has a small green gem in it with a black line running around it that included horns that wrap around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail from the crotch-piece ending in a spearhead type design.

The woman, Werbellia or better known by her infamous title The Swamp Witch, smiled as she levitated a crystal ball in front of her and looked into it to see Naruto traveling to the Swamp Lands. A sly smile appeared on her face and Airi noticed this as she poured her mistress a cup of tea.

"Is there something, Mistress?" Airi said.

"It seems as though we're going to have a visitor, Airi." Werbellia said as Airi and her fellow maids joined her. One of them was a young Wraith with silver hair and red eyes that had cat ears atop her head and sported a tail by the name of Mime and another had brown hair and red eyes as well but wore glasses; her name being Meena.

"What a fool; assuming he can just step foot in our lands." Meena said before Werbellia rose from her throne and her chest of 96 (38) bobbed as she began walking forth. Resting her hands on her hips of 61 (24), she continue to smile as her maids all fell to their knees and bowed down.

"Airi, gather all available forces. We shall give our guest a welcome he'll never live to tell about." Werbellia smirked.

"Yes, Mistress." Airi bowed before she, Mime, and Meena departed the room while leaving their mistress to her other maids Sakurai, another maid with silver hair, and Alice, a maid with brownish-magenta hair and eyes.

"Perhaps it'd be best if one of us partakes in his essence." Mime suggested to her fellow wraiths as they walked down the castle hallways.

"While I've heard rumors of an Uzumaki's life force being incredibly edible and sustaining for even a Wraith's lifetime, I'm unsure as to whether draining his spirit would be wise given his Jinchuuruki status." Airi said.

"From my understanding, no wraith has ever drained the life force of a Jinchuuruki." Meena pointed out.

"There's a first time for everything." Melona's voice said before dropping from above and joining the Wraiths.

"Mind your business, worthless slime." Mime coldly said.

"Don't be that way. The Swamp Witch said all forces and that includes me." Melona sang as Mime continued to coldly ignore the slime.

"That's enough, Mime. We'll need everyone to defeat Naruto Uzumaki." Airi said.

"I find it a waste of time. Give us a second to drain his essence and the problem will be solved like that." Meena said.

"Mistress believes this task requires all of us and she knows best." Airi said.

"Still, once I beat that cutie-pie kit, the Swamp Witch may let me keep him as a pet." Melona giggled with a smile.

"Don't hold your breath, hag." Mime said under her breath and the egomaniacal slime frowned at her once more and Airi sighed. Back in the throne room, Werbellia observed her crystal ball and smiled at Naruto as he quickly approached the lands.

" _It is as I predicted: my full strength returning was sure to draw out a suitable enemy and Naruto took the bait."_ Werbellia thought to herself and thought about either outcome of Naruto coming to the Swamplands; the first being that he'd die at the hands of her forces or the second one of him being captured to allow her to brainwash him into joining her.

As she pondered these thoughts, Werbellia then rationalized that Melona or Menace would be the only ones who'd want Naruto alive for their own purposes; the former of which for her own perverted fantasies and the latter for an Amara servant.

Werbellia continued to smile at all possibilities and knew things were about to become interesting. On the edge of the swamp, Naruto arrived and used his Rinnegan to scout any potential barriers before seeing the sole one was the Mammatus cloud around Werbellia's castle.

Quickly thinking of a solution to take down the barrier, he headed into the decaying lands and got deeper into the land. He handed to a lake and ran across it until something gargantuan began to rise from it.

Naruto jumped off the creature and looked to see it was the Great Snake Demon before she slowly looked down at him. He stared back at her and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Too much to ask you to let me pass by?" Naruto asked before she raised her sword and brought it down onto where he was. The blonde moved to the side and managed to avoid it before preparing his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu.

They each entered Sage Mode and used Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres before flying into the air. Naruto and his clones all struck the monster's torso and sent the reptilian demon flying back against a mountain.

She angrily hissed and weakly swung her sword at the ground with the result being shockwaves spreading out to their direction. Naruto made his clones vanish as he sprang into the air and looked at the demon before she swung her hand at him.

The massive snake creature missed the blonde as he sprang over her hand and began to leave. A minute later, the ground shook and Naruto looked to see the monster slithering towards him with rage in her demonic face.

Naruto did some hand signs and transformed into Isobu before rolling into her. The force sent her flying back into the lake before he landed in the water and she lashed her sword at him upon recovering.

His shell prevented the blade from slashing him and he bounced into the air before landing on the demon's demon. Thanks to his speed, he pushed her into the dark depths of the land and continued to using the turtle's protrusions to grind her body into the lakebed with her head being crushed to nothingness first.

Less than a minute later, Naruto had crushed and grinded the Great Snake Demon's bones until they were completely crushed. He took a moment to observe the beast's crushed remains and swam back to the surface where he undid the transformation.

Naruto found that he was surrounded by all of Melona, Menace with Setra in her hand, Airi, Mime, Meena, Alice, Sakurai, and an army of skeletons behind them with Liliana's pirate ship floating overhead. He looked around and felt the deadly killing intent filling the air as he noticed Melona leering at him.

"Oh look, a slime creature." Naruto said and Melona licked her lips upon staring at the young sage and her slime-formed hands eagerly bounced her breasts.

"Well, well, Konoha's hero. Maybe after I beat you…I'll do more than claim a victory from you." Melona said upon ending her lip-licking with a loud slurp and Naruto only smirked.

"Melona, right? Is it physically possible for you to fuck yourself?" Naruto asked before the impatient Alice flew at him.

"I won't allow such a disobedient dog to lay on hand on our Mistress." Alice declared before Naruto quickly formed chakra chains on either hand and swung the first one. It smacked the wraith's lower jawline before he clocked her ribs with the other and sent her spiraling to the ground where she went limp.

"All right, anyone else want to be a hero?" Naruto asked.

"You're quite powerful. You should concede defeat and bow down before the authority of the Amara princess!" Menace said.

"No, thank you." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you shall not lay a hand on our Mistress." Airi declared as she held out her scythe and Naruto retracted the chains before each of his enemies all attacked at the same time. As Liliana had her forces aim their cannons at him, he whipped out two Hiraishin blades and they extended to the size of katana blades as he entered Kurama's one-tailed state.

"Cue the music." Naruto said.

 _*_ _ **X Gon' Give It to Ya**_ _by_ _ **DMX**_ _plays*_

"Die!" Meena said as she lashed her scythe at Naruto's neck and he countered with his first Hiraishin before slashing at her chest. She gasped as the blade cut into her and Naruto's chakra tail swung through her neck with the result being her decapitation.

"Four eyes, one head." Naruto said as her head flew into the air before he punted it towards Melona and it flew into her face. With the slime temporarily disoriented, he noticed Sakurai and Mime flying at him from either side.

"How dare you do that to Meena!" Mime said before Naruto did a split-kick that knocked them back and managed to spot Menace sending the cloth wrapped around her arms at him. He cut through the clothes with a chakra arm and Airi sent her lesser spirits at him along with Sakurai and Mime.

Likewise, Liliana jumped off her ship and flew down to the earth while pointing her Skull Flash attack at him. Naruto formed chakra arms and countered with twin mini-Rasenshuriken before he noticed that the skeletal pirates were firing cannon balls at him.

Melona fired her acidic breast milk at him and he swung his tail at her midsection before slicing her in half. She let out a squeal of surprise before Naruto knocked her torso back and her eyes shined before unleashing an explosion with a smile on her face.

The explosion knocked down half of the skeleton army and Naruto suddenly appeared on the pirate ship before entering his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. He then used Rasenkyūgan on all the pirates and stood on the bow while forming a Tailed-Beast Bomb.

Naruto reared it into the air and fired it down onto the mountains before they began to fall down. Each of them fled from the explosion and the pirate ship descended to the ground with the shinobi still on the bow.

Despite wanting to keep his dōjutsu powers hidden until he would fight with Werbellia, he quickly activated his Eternal Rinnegan and eyed Melona springing at the flying ship. Naruto formed a chakra receiver before shooting the slime in her stomach with it and it stayed in place.

She fell back to the ground as Naruto flew back into the air and floated before the ship crashed into the air. Melona turned into slime before reshaping into her usual state and smiling at him.

"It's hot and throbbing…just like something else that'll belong to me in a minute…" Melona cheerily trilled as Naruto focused both his wind and fire chakra elements to the receiver and her body began swelling. A look of surprise appeared on her face and she quickly lost all gravity as she quickly floated in the air.

By now, Melona's body was the same size as a hot-air balloon thanks to Naruto's fire/wind chakras causing her to expand in the same fashion. The slime floated in the sky and attempted to turn into her other forms but nothing happened.

Naruto appeared in front of the slime with his Rinnegan deactivated and smiled at her before wind chakra came from the receiver embedded in her belly. She suddenly began rotating and twirling in the air at great speed while Kaguya opened one of her portals above the transforming creature.

The blonde formed chakra arms and grabbed Melona before spinning around in the air. He smashed her body against the grounds and mountains numerous times before launching her through the portal with a head-butt.

Melona flew through the portals and soared through a series of different dimensions before landing in one with a lush, tropical island below. As she floated above the land, the receiver inside of her began to self-destruct and she managed to open her mouth as she continued to expand all over again.

"No! No! NO!" Melona screeched with all her might as she helplessly furtherly inflated until she exploded with her slime flying in multiple directions and the chakra receiver was obliterated in the process as well. Kaguya shut the dimension and Naruto noticed an enraged Airi flying his way.

"You!" Airi said before Naruto flew at her and punched her in the gut before she gasped in pain. He then applied a pressure point to her neck and knocked her out cold before binding her wrists and ankles with chains.

Naruto lowered her to the ground and the skeleton army appeared before he utilized Twin Rasenshuriken before launching them at his foes. Both attacks decimated the skeletons and he smirked at his remaining foes.

" _I'd love to see Ryan Reynolds do to that."_ Naruto thought to himself with Menace making the first attack and flew at him in attempt to use Royal Head-Butt. Knowing that her attack might cause him considerate damage, he held his hand out and stopped the ancient princess dead in her tracks the moment her head touched his palm.

"He's pretty tough, isn't he, milady." Setra said.

"Please bow down before the supremacy of the Amara kingdom!" Menace declared as she flew back and once again tried binding him with her cloth. He effortlessly dodged the cloth and appeared in front of Menace before knocking Setra out of her hand.

"Just give up and I won't hurt you." Naruto started to say before Sakurai attacked with lesser spirits and flew past the ghouls before clocking her dead in the nose. The wraith fell back against the ground and Mime attacked again a moment later by stabbing at his legs in a blind fury.

"Mime, you're getting too worked up." Menace said upon Setra returning to her hold.

"Yeah, keep swinging like that. You're bound to miss him eventually." Setra advised.

"Silence! This lowly dog is mine to defeat!" Mime snarled as Naruto retracted the Hiraishin blades to their normal size and tossed them in separate directions. The cat-like wraith kept swinging and slashing at Naruto as he easily avoided her attacks with ease.

"Save it, Menace. There's no reasoning with this pussy." Naruto said before Mime grew angrier and lashed her blade at him once more.

"This angry pussy." Naruto smirked before Mime again tried slashing him and he hovered above her.

"This crazy, angry pussy." The blonde said before Setra began laughing at his sense of humor.

"That's a good one, blondie!" Setra said as Mime kept attacking him only to miss each time until she threw a fist at his face and he caught it before spinning around. Mime let out a yell of surprise before Naruto flipped her over his shoulder and she landed on the ground with a thud.

"You're quite strong. Someone like you should belong to the Kingdom of Amara!" Menace declared before he looked at her and thought to himself. All the time he had fought her allies, she seemed to be the least deadly and he lowly chuckled at himself.

" _Oh, my god. She's not evil at all; she's just spoiled."_ Naruto thought as he continued to chuckle and Menace frowned at him.

"You dare laugh at the Princess of Amara? Bow down before it's supremacy!" Menace said.

"Naruto, working for Menace has its perks including hot oil massages." Setra said before Naruto flew at Menace and she used Cursed Slap on him. A giant blue hand of power materialized from behind her and reached for Naruto before he disappeared.

As a safety precaution, Menace used her Shining Pyramid and looked around for Naruto. Suddenly, she felt a light tap to the back of her neck and Setra felt the same feeling a second later before they fell to the ground with Naruto standing behind them.

Having teleported into the defensive pyramid at the last minute, Naruto bound them in chakra chains and used chakra arms to set them near Airi. He looked to see all of Liliana and the recovered Mime and Sakurai flying at him from either side.

He grabbed Sakurai with a chakra arm and tossed her to the side before leaping at Liliana. Forming two chakra rods, he held them as she lashed her sword against his weapons and cut the blade in half.

"That may have been crafty but inelegant." Liliana laughed before pointing the remnants of the blade at Naruto and using a significantly weaker version of Skull Flash. He countered with the use of multiple chakra hands wielding Odama Rasengan and the arms wiped out the skulls before he slammed his own Rasengan into her abdomen.

Liliana was sent spiraling into a nearby wall and lost consciousness before dropping to the ground. Since she was an undead being like Menace, he knew she'd only be stunned from the attack for a while and he turned his attention to the oncoming Sakurai with the slightly recovered Alice.

"You'll pay for this!" Alice said before Naruto sighed at her stubbornness and entered his Nine-Tailed Version 2 state before holding out his palms. His center tail flew over his head and stabbed into Alice's heart before tossing her into the sky.

Naruto compressed his Tailed Beast Bomb and Twin Rasenshuriken in his hands before launching them at Alice. The weakened wraith could do nothing as the attacks collided against her and destroy her.

"Alice!" Sakurai shouted before she felt two blades pierce her stomach and she was lifted into the air. She looked to down to see Naruto, with his Version 2 state undone, holding her over his head with his recovered Hiraishin blades and the wraith weakly growled at him.

"You're probably thinking "My maid girlfriends said this guy is the Savior of the World but he just turned me into a fucking kebab. Sorry, but if being that kind of savior means sparing psychopath wraiths like you, then you've got another thing coming." Naruto said before using infusing his blades with Scorch Release with the result being half of her bodily liquids evaporated and she sank further down onto the blades. She attempted to spit in his face as one more act of defiance but with how weak she already was, all she could managed was her tongue hanging from her mouth and Naruto looked at its dried state.

"Wow, your tongue looks like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting….never mind. That's starting to get a bit old." Naruto said before both blades glowed with Scorch Release energy and fueled its power though Sakurai's body until she was completely desiccated. The maid turned into small specks of ash that dropped to the ground and Naruto put the blades away before turning around to face Mime.

"You're mine, you lowly dog!" Mime said before opening her mouth and dragged Naruto to her before slamming her lips on his. Before anything else happened, Naruto felt his soul being absorbed by Mime and she held onto him as she slowly took his essence.

As she felt Kurama's essence beginning to be absorbed, a blush appeared on her face with her cat ears wiggling and her tail excitedly swinging. The effects of draining the blonde's Uzumaki and Jinchuuruki chakra took its toll on Mime's body as whisker marks appeared on her face and her hair turned a fiery red color.

The same occurred to Mime's cat ears and tail as well and her eyes began to close in bliss as this was the best essence she ever tasted. Just it appeared Naruto was slowly dying, she felt an excruciatingly fiery feeling inside her stomach and opened her eyes to see the inside of his mouth was getting hot.

"I never thought I'd say this to a woman kissing me but don't swallow." He said in a telepathic voice to Mime while Kurama's slit pupils appeared in Naruto's eyes and her eyes grew wide once he winked at her. Next, everything below her neck burst into crimson flames and exploded.

As both his and Kurama's essence returned to his body, he heard the fox chuckling at the trap they had set up for the wraith and Naruto let her disembodied head fall to the ground. It vanished upon landing and he looked to the Swamp Witch's castle before rubbing his lips from Mime's soft yet cold kiss.

"Talk about cold pussy." Naruto said to himself as he faced the castle and he formed shadow clones to see to Liliana, Menace, and Airi's unconscious forms. Once reading their minds with Hiraishin marks, he decided to have Airi taken to the full-grown Lana and still had yet to decide what to do with Menace, Setra, and Liliana.

Nonetheless, he had the four taken out of the swamp and looked to the Mammatus Clouds surrounding the castle. As he thought destroying them, Werbellia watched from her crystal ball and observed the blonde shinobi.

Though the defeat of her forces was unexpected, Werbellia figured that Naruto would make a fine replacement if she was able to control him with her magic and watched as he entered his Six Path Sage Mode and activated his Rinnegan.

He flew into the air and shrouded either hand with Raikiri before slicing through the field of lightning caused by the clouds. Naruto crashed into Werbellia's throne room and landed in front of the woman.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, we meet at last." Werbellia said.

"Swamp Witch, or should I say Werbellia, looks like I'm gonna gave to cut your schemes short." Naruto said before activating Tenpenchii to surround the swamp perimeter and Werbellia wrapped her hand around her staff.

" _Well, guys, know anything else on the Swamp Witch I should know about?"_ Naruto asked.

" _See that crotch-piece on her? That's the real thing."_ Matatabi said.

" _Do you mean to tell me Werbellia isn't doing any of this by choice?"_ Naruto asked.

" _No, as long as the Swamp Witch has a host, they have no free will or remote mindset of their own."_ Kaguya explained.

" _Since we've got history with her, we've got a plan that might work so listen up."_ Kurama said.

"Well, Naruto, it seems talking serves no propose. Prepare to meet your fate." Werbellia said before taking her staff and Naruto kept his chakra rods within his grasp. It was then that either opponent sprang forth and Werbellia swung her staff at his neck before blocking them with the rods.

 _*_ _ **So Beautiful, So Evil**_ _by_ _ **Digital Summer**_ _plays*_

Werbellia pushed the staff against the rods and Naruto didn't budge an inch from her doing so. She smiled and a violet-white aura appeared on her hand before reaching for his eyes.

Though he didn't know this attack could take away his eyesight, he still knew better than to let it touch him and formed an Asura Path hand from his back to catch her wrist. Werbellia pulled her staff back and lashed it at Naruto again before he blocked the attack while using Rinbo Hengoku to send her flying out the room.

Thanks to her magic slowly beginning to heal her akin to Melona's regeneration, Werbellia held out her palm at Naruto as he soared in her direction and she levitated in the air. Black magic filled with death and decay formed as it was flung towards Naruto and he gasped as it seemingly engulfed him.

Werbellia watched as the magic dispersed and looked on in shock as Naruto burst out of the ground beneath her wielding Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan. He slammed the attack into her abdomen and Werbellia froze in place as the curse marks of the attack shrouded her.

"All right, spider-bitch! It's over!" Naruto said before he grabbed the crotch-piece and yanked it off Werbellia before it let out a hellish screech as a black spark came from its tail. Just then as the creature was pulled off Werbellia, he was mentally treated to all the acts she committed under the Swamp Witch's influence from killing her husband Stephan and the numerous times she had put her daughters in danger by sending her forces to kill them.

As he blinked from all this in a horrified state, the true Swamp Witch screeched at Naruto and jumped at his head with her legs ready to latch onto him at first contact. Werbellia groggily dropped to her knees and blinked before getting her bearings to see Naruto fighting her former possessor before he slammed her onto the ground.

"You heartless monster!" Naruto said before the Swamp Witch grew to a human-size spider creature and looked to Werbellia for a brief moment. Before the demon could do anything else, the images of all her heinous deeds caused by the Swamp Witch flooded her thoughts and her eyes became widen with horror at what she had done.

" _No! Please, God! No!"_ Werbellia thought as tears formed in her eyes and she clutched either side of her head in a mix of despair and grief. As the Swamp Witch sadistically smiled at her former host's state, Naruto got her attention with a punch to the head and she hurled a bleak mystic web with claws embedded in it at his mouth.

"I'll sew your mouth shut and make you my personal slave yet!" The Swamp Witch said before Naruto formed an Asura Path with a mounted cannon attached and it was loading with Kurama's chakra. He shot through the web and glared at the Swamp Witch before noticing her continuing to smile at Werbellia's breakdown.

"Not on your life, Swamp Bitch! Sewing the mouth of a badass guy with wisecracking style is a dick move!" Naruto said before she formed two new webs and both produced clones of Mime and Meena before the pair attacked. According to Kaguya, the Swamp Witch's magic was greatly weaker when she was without a host and that she could probably revive and/or summon each of her forces including Melona if she still had control over Werbellia.

"You'll pay for what you've done to our mistress!" The clones said before flying at him.

"What now, Naruto?" The Swamp Witch smiled before Naruto aimed the Asura cannon at Meena and blew her head off with one blast.

"I'll take the footlong; fully loaded." Naruto answered as he patted the cannon before the Mime clone lashed her scythe at his throat and he stood in place. Just when the blade was an inch away from his throat, he blitzed past it and delivered a blinding kick to the Swamp Witch's head.

"Bad pussy." Naruto said before the cat-eared maid spun around and flew at him again before he formed Twin Rasenshuriken. He launched the attacks at her and both obliterated her to nothingness.

"Good pussy." He said before turning back to the Swamp Witch as she charged at him and lashed her front legs at him. The blonde ducked and fired his Asura cannon through her side with a screech being the result.

She sprayed more black webs at him and he countered by slamming his foot into her chest after slicing through all of them. Not down yet, she flew into the air and dropped back down with her stinger directed at his head.

Naruto appeared in front of her before delivering a brutal head-butt that sent her flying to the ground and he grabbed her by the back of the neck. Roughly lifting her off the ground, he began a barrage of punches to the face and formed chakra arms to beat her back.

As the thoughts of her controlling Werbellia against her will filled his mind, he kept striking and punching her back. The former host sat on the ground watching her former captor's beating and did nothing for the time being.

Nearing the end of his barrage, he thrust the chakra rods into the Swamp Witch's midsection and another shriek of pain came from her mouth until his Asura Path hands ripped out her fangs. The faux arms slammed the fangs into either side of her neck and Naruto prepared the finishing technique.

"Wind Release: Super Tailed Beast Rasengash!" Naruto yelled before the rods shined with powerful chakra and the Swamp Witch shrieked in agony as the technique caused a blinding light to engulf her. Werbellia didn't move as the light expanded and died down mere moments after a loud explosion was heard.

Once the light had disappeared, Naruto stood holding the chakra rods soaked with the Swamp Witch's blood and all that remained of her body was her head lying at his feet. He glared at the head and turned around before hearing it laugh.

"Do you seriously believe this was enough to kill me of all creatures?" The Swamp Witch taunted in a wheezing voice and Naruto glared at her as he combined the rods into a staff.

"Strike me as much as you please. You could never hope to…" She continued to say before Werbellia stood next to her and bludgeoned the head with the tip of her staff. The Swamp Witch looked up in shock at her former host just in time to see her attack again and Naruto stood back as she furiously attacked the magic beast.

"Die! Die! Die!" Werbellia howled at the top of her lungs in a fury and kept at it until the Swamp Witch's skull was nothing more than a puddle of blood. Still filled with undying hatred for her former possessor, she kept striking and swinging her staff at where she had been until the staff broke.

"Werbellia, she's dead. You can stop now." Naruto said as he tried to reach out to touch her shoulder and she batted his hand away. The growling demon raised her staff into the air and plunged it into the earth as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

While shaking, she slowly dropped to her knees and began uncontrollably sobbing with misery and grief at her past deeds performed under the Swamp Witch. The staff dropped before Naruto crouched next to the demon and lightly embraced her.

As much as he wanted to tell her she'd be okay, he knew as well as she did that was anything but the case right now and he caressed the crying woman's back. Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan appeared on Naruto's forehead and looked to the puddle of blood before red flames completely dried the Swamp Witch's blood; permanently preventing the smallest chance of her reviving before deactivating.

Naruto picked up Werbellia in his arms after forming shadow clones to see to his unconscious foes and he teleported back to Konoha. The first shadow clone picked up Airi and carried the wraith over his shoulder after reading her mind on where to find Vosk while the second tended to Menace and Setra.

"I'd take you with me but I really don't want to. I'll just take you to Gainos and see what happens." The clone said before noticing the marshlands were becoming lush with life and both Menace and Liliana's bodies glowed as well.

No longer undead beings, Menace and Liliana had been restored with flesh and blood as the clones handling them took off in different directions. The third clone carried Liliana back to Konoha for hospitalization as the land was restored to its former glory under the Swamp Witch's reign.

The curses the Swamp Witch had placed on each of Tomoe, Maria, Claudette, and Alleyne also ended due to her death.

 _Elsewhere_

A miniature Melona shrieked with all her might at the sky and repeatedly kicked at the beach sand. Though she managed to reform herself, the slime fumed with anger at her defeat and the fact she had no way of escaping the island in her current state.

Without any food other than a series of coconuts on the island, it'd take Melona longer to usual to regenerate to her original state and she had no chance of mimicking the portal used to teleport her from various reasons with the largest being she didn't know that Kaguya had opened it.

Dropping to her knees, she clawed at the beach with her face becoming redder by the minute and fell back from exhaustion.

 _Meanwhile_

Naruto looked at Werbellia as she rested in her hospital bed and so far neither Tsunade nor Kaguya had found any negative side-effects from her time as the Swamp Witch's host. Right now, she lay on her side with tears continuing to stream down her face and Naruto gave her a sympathetic stare.

He didn't know what to say to Werbellia after all she had been through as she lie still and sighed before leaving her alone. As he walked down the hospital hall, he heard Ginkaku laughing and followed his voice before peering into Liliana's hospital room to see said woman talking to his adopted sibling.

"Ginkaku?" Naruto asked before said man looked at him with Liliana.

"Naruto, I never knew you were Ginkaku's brother." Liliana said.

"Am I missing something? You two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Back before I died, we had a few flings together." Ginkaku said.

"And to think you're his brother." Liliana chuckled before Naruto left the two to catch up and headed home.

 _A week later_

"Wait, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Sakura guided him to Werbellia's room.

"She won't sleep and she barely eats. Nothing anyone says gets through to her." Sakura said.

"Well, I know she's torn up about what happened but I think I have an idea on how to get through to her." Naruto said.

"For her sake, let's hope it works." Sakura said before knocking on Werbellia's door and entering the room after a while. Naruto's face saddened as he looked to see Werbellia staring at the window as she sat in her hospital bed and she looked visibly thinner than the last time he laid eyes on her.

"Miss Werbellia, Naruto is here to see you." Sakura said before she left Naruto with her and he sat on a nearby stool. She continued staring out the window with her face full of depression and lack of sleep while he stared at her for a while.

"Werbellia, I know what you're going through isn't easy but would it help if I had your daughters come see you?" Naruto asked and Werbellia didn't answer him for a time.

"I don't deserve to see them." Werbellia answered.

"Werbellia, you're their mother. I'm sure they're dying to see you again after all this time." Naruto said as she finally looked at him.

"I nearly had them killed several times. I'm not worthy of seeing them breath after making them suffer so much." Werbellia said.

"Werbellia, that's enough. Everything that happened when you were possessed was caused by the Swamp Witch and you hadn't any free will to do anything." Naruto said.

"Naruto, have you ever been possessed by a malevolent force and wreaked havoc on those important to you?" Werbellia inquired and the first thoughts that came to Naruto's mind at the very questions were the times he had attacked Jiraiya and Sakura under Kurama's influence.

"Yes, Werbellia. Believe it or not, I know what you've been through but here's the thing: the friends I attacked understood that I wasn't myself at the time and didn't hold that against me. I'm sure if your daughters har it wasn't actually you, they'll understand." Naruto said.

"That still doesn't change the face I'll always have my husband's blood on my hands." Werbellia dejectedly answered before Naruto moved closer and softly took her hands in his.

"He's avenged now thanks to you so in the end, the Swamp Witch doesn't get the last laugh. You do by being free to live your own life again." Naruto said and Werbellia looked at him for a moment as she pondered his words. A soft expression appeared on her face as she began to smile and met eyes with him before sighing.

"If that's how it is, I'll take your word for it." Werbellia said while beginning to smile and Naruto softly caressed her hands as he returned the expression.

"All right, then. You just get some rest and I'll see what I can do about getting your daughters here." Naruto said before Werbellia nodded and he got up before leaving as she lie back in bed with her first smile in ages remaining on her face. She stared at the ceiling before her eyes finally shut at her mind being in its most peace state in ages.

 _Later that evening_

Naruto had managed to find Aldra and Annelotte in Gainos via shadow clone and convinced the two to come to Konoha to see their mother. They naturally agreed and informed him it'd take a few days travel to reach the Land of Fire.

Once their conversation was over, the blonde couldn't wait to tell Werbellia that her long-lost daughters would get to meet her again for the first time since the Swamp Witch made her abandon them.

 _Later that very week_

"Are you nervous, Werbellia?" Naruto asked said woman, who been released from the hospital after regaining her strength and getting enough sleep, as they stood at the front gates and awaited Aldra and Annelotte; both being sure to arrive any minute.

"Very." Werbellia answered.

"Don't worry about the negative. Just think positive and you'll be fine." Naruto said before Werbellia pinched his cheek and pulled at it.

"That's easy for you to say, Naruto. Your mind's always positive." Werbellia smirked.

"It works, doesn't it?" Naruto said.

"Apparently so." Werbellia said before their attention was drawn to two figures approaching from down the road and they looked ahead as Aldra and Annelotte walked their way. She became speechless at seeing her daughters and both sisters approached the gate with smiles on their face.

"Aldra, Annelotte, welcome to Konoha." Naruto said to the pair.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Naruto." Annelotte said before she and Aldra locked eyes with Werbellia. As she continued to meet gazes with them, tears of joy appeared in her eyes as she smiled at both her daughters and their faces lit up as they recognized her.

"Annelotte…Aldra…you've grown so well." Werbellia said as she hugged them and equal tears of happiness took form in their eyes while they returned the embrace.

"Mother, we've always wanted to meet you again for so long." Annelotte said through tears.

"Me, too, musume." Werbellia smiled and Naruto proudly looked from being reminded of when he met his mother for the first time in ages. He gave them a few minutes until Werbellia slightly moved back and got a good look at how well they had grown before kissing either of their foreheads.

"Mother…" Aldra smiled as she and Annelotte continued to hug Werbellia and the happiest expression appeared on her face.

 _Minutes later_

"So, what happened to Melona?" Annelotte asked while Naruto treated her, Werbellia, and Aldra to lunch at IchiRaku.

"Granny Kaguya and I sent her through a portal and she's in of a dozen dimensions with no way to escape." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm glad that neither she nor her boss can wreak any more havoc." Annelotte said.

"With how she always drones on about how great she is, me, too." Naruto said.

"This ramen really is delicious. It's a shame my husband couldn't make it." Aldra said.

"Where is he again?" Werbellia asked.

"He's back home working." Aldra said.

"I've never met him either, Mother." Annelotte said.

"Annelotte, you've met my husband many times." Aldra said.

"Aldra, unless your husband is Velociraptor in a cloak who inexplicably knows how work a laptop, I have no idea on what he looks like." Annelotte said and Naruto laughed.

"A fourth wall break inside a fourth wall break? That's, like, sixteen walls!" Naruto chuckled.

"He's got you there, Aldra." Werbellia lightly laughed and her eldest daughter pouted in response.

"What happened to Liliana?" Aldra asked.

"Oh, she's a civilian now and dating my older brother but a question I have is have either of you two seen Airi or Menace" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen Airi since I was Queen of Gainos but Menace is the new one from what I hear." Aldra said.

"Menace is turning Gainos into the new Amara?" Werbellia asked.

"That's right, Mother." Aldra said.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"With Claudette retired, I guess she handed the crown to Menace since she was a Queen in her past life." Annelotte said and given how Naruto and Werbellia remembered how spoiled she was, that was the only explanation that made any remote sense.

Once their meal was finished, Werbellia told Annelotte and Aldra of her intent to relocate to Gainos to be closer to them. They naturally agreed and after a week of staying in Konoha, Werbellia stood with her daughters at the front gates.

"Naruto-kun, there are no words to say how much I owe for reuniting me with my daughters. I am in your debt." Werbellia said.

"Friends don't carry debts, Werbellia. You're free from the Swamp Witch and you get to be with your daughters again. There's nothing better to ask for." Naruto smiled as he held his hand out to Werbellia and was met with a warm embrace from her. Aldra and Annelotte looked to each with smiles before their gazes returned to Naruto stroking Werbellia's back in the hug until either of them parted and she smiled at him.

"You three take care and you're always welcome to come back for a visit." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. We'll have to take you upon that offer one day." Annelotte said.

"Count on it." Aldra said and Naruto grinned at them as either sister shook his hand before leaving. As they walked away, Werbellia looked back at the sage and gave him a soft smile which he returned.

 _Two years later_

 _*_ _ **Shoop**_ _by_ _ **Salt N Pepa**_ _plays*_

Naruto sat on the roof of his home and swung his feet over the ledge while reading the newspaper. He looked to see Menace holding Setra as she stood over her new Kingdom of Amara formerly named Gainos and smiled as he read she was a well-loved ruler in her land. So far, he had heard nothing in the news about Airi and that was enough to convince him that she either wasn't seeking to avenge her mistress or she could find him.

As for Melona, he had discovered what dimension she was in and she was only three feet tall from drinking only coconut milk for the duration of her stay there. She had managed to regenerate enough slime to create a clone of herself for company and grow accustomed to be the island despite spending her original week there in a tantrum.

Given how seemingly content she was and how risky it'd be to bring her back in the main dimension as she would surely seek vengeance, he had chosen to keep her there

He smiled at Amara and shifted through the newspaper until he went back inside to hear his clock beep. Naruto headed to the front gates and found Werbellia arriving before waving at her.

 _*_ _ **Deadpool OST Every Time I see her**_ _by_ _ **Junkie Xl**_ _plays*_

"Hello, again, Naruto-kun." Werbellia said as Naruto picked up her luggage and she embraced the blonde.

"Good to see you, too, Werbellia." Naruto smiled while returning the hug and they eventually parted before going back to his house. Despite residing with her daughters in the rebirthed Amara, she often visited him between holidays to continue their friendship and he always looked forward to seeing her each time.

Though some of the mental scars left by the Swamp Witch remained, the time spent with her daughters and he had allowed her to move past most of them to where she seemed more joyous.

"Is there anything new with Aldra and Annelotte back in Amara?" Naruto asked upon setting her language in his room.

"No, but they're both doing well. How are you these days?" Werbellia said,

"It's the beginning of spring so I'm doing great." Naruto said.

"I can't see it being any other way." Werbellia smiled.

"I'll bet you're hungry after traveling so far." Naruto said.

"You're beloved ramen shop?" Werbellia playfully asked.

"You know it." Naruto smiled as Werbellia wrapped her arms around his.

"Lead the way." Werbellia smiled with Naruto grinning in respond as he did just that. Later, at sunset, Naruto stood on the roof and watched the descending sun as Werbellia joined him wearing a purple and red kimono with a striking resemblance to her former Swamp Witch attire.

She gently rested her hand on his jawline and caressed it about the same time he looked at her. Her magenta eyes stared his oceanic ones as she caressed his jawline and framed his face with her lips leaning closer.

After staring into Werbellia's captivating gaze, his lips drew closer to hers until they softly connected and he wrapped his arms around her backside. Her hands stayed on either side of his face and traced his whisker marks while he continued to embrace her.

Both of Naruto and Werbellia's eyes shut as he raised his hand trailed his finger underneath her chin. He rubbed her backside and she leaned into the kiss with her tongue slowly entering his mouth.

She groaned once his began fighting back and wagging against hers with his fingers trailing through her bangs. The longer the kiss went on; Werbellia began walking backs and held onto him all the way.

 _Minutes later_

Naruto fell back onto the bed as the alluring demon climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled at how fast his heart was racing.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember saying you like me visiting you between the holidays?" Werbellia purred.

"Yes." Naruto said with a blush before it deepened as Werbellia opened her robe and dropped it to the floor. His eyes grew wide at her bare bosom as she undid his robe and let her swing temptingly before he palmed them.

Naruto instantly sat up with casting off his robe and palmed the great mounds of flesh as he held what he was able to hold. He licked at and groped Werbellia's bosom while she continued to purr from the stimulation; her nipples having already become hard.

She held onto Naruto's shoulders as he sank his fingers into her breasts and caressed them nonstop. He opened his mouth and planted his canines onto her orbs.

Werbellia mewled as he began gnawing on her breast and he seized hold of her buds. After some tweaking and pulling, he was surprised to find she was lactating and stopped biting her in favor of a new idea from seeing the milk.

He planted his mouth on the left tit and suckled at it while simultaneously licking against it. Werbellia held the blonde's head against her chest as he drank her breastmilk and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You've never tasted a demon's milk before, have you? What do you think?" Werbellia seductively whispered in Naruto's ear and he stopped to wink at her in response. Seeing how hot his suckling was making her and how much of her milk was trailing from his mouth down his chin, this was all she needed to know how much he savored the taste.

He continued tweaking and squeezing her bud before switching over to the other as Werbellia's face turned a crimson color once she felt his rising tower in front of her folds. The length and thickness of it touching her folds made her walls wet with arousal and Naruto's drinking of her milk only served to help.

Naruto's suckling eventually turned into gnawing and he opened his mouth to squeeze both orbs together before carefully grinding his canines against her buds. Her eyes shimmered from this and she lost it before pushing him back to straddle his face.

"Someone's getting excited." Naruto smiled.

"Well, Naruto-kun, we both knew you have a face I would sit but that can wait another day. In the meantime…" Werbellia said before spreading her legs in front of him and he stared at her folds that practically glowed from the arousal drenching them. He spread them apart and licked into them as he prodded her womanhood and she squeezed her breasts together.

The blonde licked the aroused walls that surrounded his tongue and removed it to insert his index finger. Smiling at how tight she was even with a sole finger inside of her, he rubbed his tongue against her clit and he wormed his fingers inside of her caverns.

She massaged and groped her bust as Naruto's tongue lathered her clit with saliva and he eyed her lactating buds. He licked his lips and slightly moved Werbellia back before sitting up to place his lips on her tit.

Werbellia whimpered as she felt his fingers wiggling and brushing on her walls while eagerly drinking her milk again. His thumb wagged and repeatedly rubbed against her clit while she looked down at his throbbing glory.

Her first instinct was licking her lips in response upon seeing it and she panted as she felt his fingers digging into her vaginal entrance. He licked against her bud and another mewl sounded in response to his teasing.

Naruto groaned with Werbellia from his fingers working into her moist caverns and she smiled at his palming of her other breast. As her eyes glistened with lust, Naruto kept his lips together on her bud and gulped down most of the demonic yet addictive milk while continuing to finger her.

Shortly, Werbellia's moaning grew to another octave and Naruto knew from this point that she was reaching a climax. He smirked as his vigorously teased her walls and she whimpered as her fluids soak his fingers while she held onto him.

He took his mouth of her tit and removed his fingers to lick them clean before Werbellia panted. She moved back and sat in front of the bed as she beckoned him to come closer by wiggling her finger.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and Werbellia smiled before moving closer to her lover's erection. From past experience, she gripped his hilt and pumped it while rubbing her tongue against the head of it.

"Werbellia-chan…" Naruto moaned as her tongue brushed on his glory and opened her mouth as she squished her orbs on it. The sage moaned from his member being sandwiched and Werbellia placed her mouth on the head of it.

With a wink from her, he jerked his hips upright and pumped his cock into the cleavage squeezed together on his manhood. Werbellia bopped her head on it while his hilt flew into her mouth and she massaged it with her bouncing bosom.

Naruto thrust his cannon into both Werbellia's mouth and mounds while she pleasured him. With his foreskin now exposed, she stirred and swirled her tongue around it as slowly as possible.

He closed his eyes and moaned as the beautiful woman caressed her breasts on his erection. Her saliva drenched his foreskin before she took her mouth off of it to slowly blow on it and give it a slow licking.

Werbellia looked at Naruto's pleasured expression and a seductive look appeared on face from his reaction. He gasped in ecstasy as he felt his balls becoming tight and his hardness began to vibrate inside of her cleavage.

He looked to see her seductive eyes staring at him and she looked back at his cock pumping into her bosom as she held them together. She rubbed and kneaded them on his speeding glory while he tightly gripped the bed sheets.

Werbellia's mouth placed itself back on his member and sucked on it while it's throbbing rate increased. He lustfully grinned and Werbellia focused on his tower as it soared into her mouth.

She continued sucking him off until he gritted his teeth together and groaned. This alerted Werbellia to take her mouth off it in time for it spurt his semen onto her face multiple times and she slowly licked the warm, creamy fluid off her face.

"So, this is the semen of a Sage. I must say it packs quite an addictive flavor." Werbellia smiled as she licked the release closest to her mouth and wiped it off her face. The blonde brushed his hand across his forehead and freed his hardness from her breasts.

Naruto stood up only to have Werbellia pounce on him and they playfully rolled around in each other's embrace before stopping. She looked down at his member and returned her gaze to him before they shared another smile.

"Now's your chance to visit me between the holidays, Naruto-kun." Werbellia smiled.

 _*_ _ **Calendar Girl**_ _by_ _ **Neil Sedaka**_ _plays*_

He took hold of her waist of 61 (24) and she hovered her entrance over his cock before taking her time in sliding down it. She loudly moaned at his size and he once again tightly gripped the sheets of the bed at her tightness accepting him.

" _I can't believe it. She's had two kids and she's still incredibly tight!"_ Naruto thought as he held onto Werbellia's waist and she placed her hands on either side of him. She began wiggling her hips and Naruto freed her waist before placing his hands on her breasts.

Werbellia cried out in pleasure while thrusting her walls down onto Naruto's cock and he countered by propelling it into her entrance. She moaned while he squeezed and toyed with her swaying chest with her riding him all the while.

Naruto felt Werbellia's plump derriere smacking down on his crotch with his manhood traveling into her core and she blushed while looking down at him. He excessively toyed with her breasts and pounded into her womanhood while she wiggled her hips together on his glory.

He moaned as she grinded against him and his hilt thrashed its way into her walls. Werbellia felt him reaching into the depths of her stomach and her eyes continue to glisten from the pleasure filling her mind.

Though it had been a while since she had done this type of thing, Werbellia worked her hips against Naruto's the best she could and admired how well his movements were in sync with that of her own. She lactated and lowered her upper body before he managed to take both of her tits in his mouth with great effort.

As he drank from both of them, Werbellia smiled with glee at how he drank her milk and she smiled at how much his whiskers made him resemble a kit drinking. Once he had his fill of it for the moment, he took his mouth off it and pressed his lips against hers.

Ultramarine and purplish-red eyes met one as his milk-drenched tongue warred against hers. He sat up and kept his hands on her quaking breasts as she rode him.

The pair versed their hips together and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. Naruto placed his left hand on her large derriere and held onto it while she looked back at his manhood flying into her tunnels.

Naruto jerked his hips upright and their eyes slowly closed as they faded into a mix of bliss and ecstasy. Her nails starting to lightly rake his upper backside as they descended below his neck for better leverage and she rolled her hips forward while setting her legs on either side of him.

He rubbed his tongue on Werbellia's and held onto her flesh while they moaned in their kiss. The bed squeaked for the pair making it squeak and sweat trailed down their body onto it.

Werbellia and Naruto rested their foreheads together with their lips still pressed against one another and she grew tighter along with his member once again vibrate inside her tunnels. The impacts of their fleshy sounds easily sounded through the bedroom and their muffled breathing was also heard well.

She raised her hand and planted on the back of Naruto's head to trail her fingers through his hair. With his foreskin crashing and banging into her ever-tightening innards, they mutually knew that neither of them would last for much longer in their first romp and Werbellia's mind remained blank with pleasure.

His palm massaged and groped at both her bosom and peach alike with the demon moaning into his mouth as her walls squeezed his glory. Despite the overwhelming urge to cry out as loudly as possible, Werbellia kept her lips sealed against Naruto's as her womb was filled with an overflowing amount of his seeds and half of which sprayed from her entrance.

The moment the orgasm was over, they slowly broke their kiss and Werbellia rested her head against his heart. He panted and trailed his fingers down her chin while she smiled along with him.

"Your heart's still beating, Naruto-kun." Werbellia smiled.

"Of course, it is. I'm not a zombie, Werbellia-chan." Naruto laughed.

"I mean you're still excited after cumming so much." Werbellia purred before Naruto stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He placed her against the wall and she began bucking her hips while he thrust his cannon through her folds.

Naruto moved his hand from her rear and palmed her other breast as it jiggled about. She kissed her younger lover's neck and continued purring at him while he drove his hilt into her walls.

The violet-haired demon's hands stayed where they were and allowed her to maintain her leverage as she shook her hips. The blonde's palms never left her bust as he caressed and massaged her quaking flesh while it bounced about.

He rocketed his hips forward and Werbellia nuzzled his neck with her back against the wall. She continued mewling at his groping hands and worked her hips against his.

With his member speeding into Werbellia's pussy and their hips still working in sync with his, she grinded it with sharp timing and she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Naruto held onto his beloved and listened to her moans while she grinded him.

His fingers moulded her bobbing breasts and she began nibbling on his neck as she grinded his hilt. Naruto shivered at her nibbling eventually becoming licking and reverted to carefully gnawing with a bright red hickey appearing on his neck.

He kept his hands on her creamy bosom and moaned from his new hickey before holding her chest to where he licked her heaving orbs. His tongue once again licked at her tits and slobbered on her milk-stained buds with his fingers dancing on the pliable flesh.

Werbellia's blush stayed on her face as she worked her hips and felt his manhood swelling within her tightening walls. Both tensed upon feeling his semen spray from Naruto's member and once again drench her insides with explosive force as their release oozed down his length.

The white substance dripped onto the bed and the couple panted before his manhood was freed from her wetness. Once she was set on her feet, she turned around and planted her peach against his crotch before he placed his hand on the underside of her leg.

She arched her arm back and placed it over the back of his neck as her womanhood was entered for the third time. He immediately palmed her right breast and squeezed at the flesh with his index finger and thumb pulling at her nipple all the while.

As he thrashed and pumped his glory into her womanhood, Werbellia's eyes continued to shimmer as she felt Naruto slowly licking against her nape and kept her leg arched into the air. She held onto him with his hilt flying through her folds and rapidly hitting against her walls.

Naruto's testicles once again became tight and Werbellia's free hand rested on his as it excessively groped at her chest. The blushing demon smiled back at him and he nuzzled her once he finished licking the back of her neck while their tongues lashed out to do battle.

As their third tongue-clashing went on, Werbellia's fingers and toes began cringing with Naruto's hilt flying into her womanhood and his teasing of her swaying became him alternating between groping and tweaking her.

With his cock swelling and vibrating inside of her pussy, their breathing intensified and sweat rained off their heated bodies onto the bed. The demonic woman's warm and tight uterus gradually squeezed the tip of his member as it thundered against it and his addictively fondling and licking quickened the vibrating he felt in it.

Naruto raised Werbellia's arched leg and this allowed him more space to crash his cannon into. Though her mind was blank with a mixture of pleasure and lust, her tongue provided a fair challenge against his and he pulled at her tit while applying pressure to it.

With jetting into her warmth, she purred in their tongue match and the sound was music to his ears as sweat trickled from head to toe. Their match came to an end with his semen and fluids erupting from her folds as they simultaneously sprayed into her stomach.

Panting, Naruto lowered both of them onto the bed and removed his hardness from her entrance as they both caught their breaths. The blonde's cum continued to splash out from her pussy and she turned before crawling to him.

Werbellia embraced him and her breasts squished against his heart with her lips approaching his. They smothered together and he ran his fingers through her hair while she did the same with his locks.

Couple of years later

In the Konoha park, Annelotte and Aldra sat on a bench eating ice cream with two young girls and a boy. The boy, their half-brother Azog, resembled Naruto in terms of hair and eye color but he had inherited Werbellia's demonic long ears and their first half-sister, Sayla, was the spitting image of their mother.

The third girl, Kaguya, was slightly younger with dark purple hair and pure azure eyes as she sat next to Annelotte.

"That's where my name came from?" Sayla asked.

"That's right. Mom and Naruto named you after another demon she's met who loved reading." Aldra smiled.

"How do you like that, sis? You like reading, too." Azog said.

"One big coincidence, huh?" Sayla smiled.

"You can say that again." Annelotte said.

"But, Annie, have you ever met the Sayla sis is named after?" Kaguya asked.

"No, but you know I've met your namesake." Annelotte said.

"We all have met Granny Kaguya but who am I named after." Azog said.

"We don't know but Mother said you're named after a powerful warrior named Azog. What he was like I'm not sure but they'd know." Aldra said.

"Yes, big brother. They'll know the answer better than any of us." Kaguya chimed in while licking her ice cream cone. At the same time, Naruto and Werbellia walked through the park while eating ice cream themselves and headed the way of their children.

"How about Wade? That'd be a good name." Naruto asked since he and Werbellia were talking about names for future children. Though they weren't expecting any new children, they were all too sure their active sex life would give them more in the future and they always found it a fun subject to talk about.

"If he talks anything like you, Wade will be a great fit." Werbellia smiled at her husband.

"I think so, too, Werbellia-chan." Naruto agreed before they met up with Aldra and Annelotte along with their children. As Werbellia had done with her daughters, they had relocated to be closer to their mother and half-siblings.

"Hey, Mommy, where did you and Daddy get Azog's name?" Kaguya asked as her mother sat her in her lap.

"Azog was a powerful soldier I heard about and the name just came to me when he was born." Werbellia smiled while trailing her fingers through her hair.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Azog asked.

"All I remember is that he had bright blue eyes just you." Werbellia smiled and Azog beamed at his namesake.

"Besides, Azog is a great name. Right, son?" Naruto smiled.

"Right!" Azog beamed and both sets of sisters smiled as well.

* * *

Sure hope it was worth the wait and that everyone enjoyed Naruto/Werbellia for this anniversary story. You'll notice Naruto spoke like everyone's favorite Merc with a Mouth and that was a bonus for _**Miled2Man**_ also enjoying the movie as much as I did.

A funny coincidence is that I actually saw the movie in theaters on International Women's Day and those of you who've seen the movie will get the coincidence.

With Werbellia, I wanted to address the mental trauma she'd be under from her time as the Swamp Witch's host and have Naruto be the one to, in a sense, allow her to enjoy her life with her daughters and him.

As you all know, I've kicked Melona's ass over the years but since this marks her final appearance in the one-on-one pairings in _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ , I gave her a bittersweet send-off by stranding her in a different dimension she hates at first but grows used to and Menace gets a well-deserved ending by taking over Gainos as the new Amara with Airi staying with Lana.

Naruto's intial line to Melona was suggested by _**DarkChild316**_ and he was right; it is great to use!

With the Swamp Witch's death, I wanted Werbellia to be the one to kill her for possessing her and making her cause so much chaos in the process with her breaking down and crying being a nod to the scene's inspiration film _**Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker**_ where Tim Drake/Robin breaks down after shooting the Joker.

While we all know who Naruto and Werbellia's children Azog and Kaguya are named after, Sayla is named after the demon of the same name from _**Fairy Tail**_ and another demon I wouldn't mind seeing Naruto in bed with someday in a future crossover.

Also, in my last _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ story, one of my reviewers asked me for a Naruto/Nanael story and what do you guys think? Would you like to see Nanael or her friend Hachiel in a lemon from this series?

After all, all Nanael and Hachiel need to be in the series are more shapely body measurements and the former needs a nicer attitude which I have an idea on how to do. If people are interested in seeing that, I'll write a story with Nanael , Laila and Hachiel getting with Naruto in a foursome and if not, my hands are tied if people aren't interested.

Alice and Sakurai are the maids from the fourth _**Vanquished Queens**_ episode featuring the Swamp Witch where they torture Leina and their names are something I gave to them identity-wise.

Anyway, I hope all of _**Sketchfan**_ , _**Pyromania101**_ , and _**Miledman2** _ all enjoyed this anniversary story that ends the one-on-one _**Naruto/Queen's Blade Rebellion**_ side of the series and be on the lookout for the next installment with pairs Naruto with the timid yet loveable mermaid named Tiina from the Queen's Blade Grimoire series.

Take care and enjoy and don't worry, Werbellia will be in more lemons but without the Swamp Witch possessing her. See ya.

* * *

 _After Credits scene_

 _Naruto walks into room wearing a red and white robe and reading a script before looking at the audience._

" _You're still here? It's over. Go." Naruto says as he walked through a doorway and suddenly returns back out._

" _Oh, but I do have some news for you. Our friends_ _ **Raptor**_ _and_ _ **Sketch**_ _have decided to postpone their Brave Soul hentai for creative reasons. That's all." Naruto answers before turning around and doing an about face._

" _But don't feel too down because they've decided that after my time in the_ _ **Helter Skelter/Rin x Sen Ran Sem: Cross Mix**_ story, _I'm going to the_ _ **Kuroinu/Princess Knight Catue**_ _next. So, if Volt and Ginyol are reading this, both your asses are mine this year! As for whose gonna be my main harem girl in that story, you'll find out when the **Helter Skelter** story is updated. So, keep your heads up and one more thing: this goes without saying but in case it doesn't, don't favorite the story without leaving a review because it can be a total dick move to the authors who write this stuff for you. Go. Go." Naruto says before heading through the doorway and pokes his head back out._

" _Chicka! Chicka!" Naruto chants before leaving._


End file.
